Talk:Aayla Secura
Blast!!! I can't seem to get a good pic that fits! Help please......!!!!!!!! Clonefanatic 22:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Master Secura is a jedi master it's just that simple. After Secura was promoted to the level of Jedi Knight, the Clone Wars broke out, and she was one of many Jedi to participate in the First Battle of Geonosis. She served in various campaigns, surviving such infamous battles as those on Hypori and Kamino. Indeed, such were her achievements that Secura was promoted to the level of Jedi Master near the beginning of the conflict. ''Battle of Hypori'' Later into the war, Secura ascended to the rank of Jedi Master.[20] Four months after Geonosis, the Twi'lek Jedi, along with fellow jedi masters Daakman Barrek, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk participated in the ''Battle of Hypori,........ Unless Filoni and his hack team of writers have decided to screw up yet another long established piece of expanded universe content or wookieepedia has ceased to be a reputable source I think the the proof is quite clear. 06:56, November 13, 2012 (UTC) 'Potential point of confusion : With an athletic build, an exotic beauty, and blue skin, Aayla Secura stood out among the many faces of the Jedi ranks. She was a Jedi Knight during the rise of the Clone Wars.- Starwars.com *While this might seem to be a declaration she is a Knight it is in fact not real evidence because that actually does not contradict the assertion she is/was a Jedi Master. Note it says "....rise of.." the War. "Rise" obviously means before in this case so this is essentially equivalent to saying "She was a Jedi Knight during the period before the Clone Wars" which is obviously true. She was a Jedi Knight before and after the battle on Geonosis in the Petranaki Arena however she soon became a Jedi Master sometime before the Battle of Hypori that occured roughly four months after the start of the war. 08:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) **We seriously need a better source than your poorly written rant. Bane7670 (talk) 15:56, November 13, 2012 (UTC) After Secura was promoted to the level of Jedi Knight, the Clone Wars broke out, and she was one of many Jedi to participate in the First Battle of Geonosis. She served in various campaigns, surviving such infamous battles as those on Hypori and Kamino. Indeed, such were her achievements that Secura was promoted to the level of Jedi Master near the beginning of the conflict. ''Battle of Hypori'' Later into the war, Secura ascended to the rank of Jedi Master.[20] Four months after Geonosis, the Twi'lek Jedi, along with fellow jedi masters Daakman Barrek, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk participated in the Battle of Hypori,........ hint for those of you in the back of the class that's all from wookieepedia it's this giant reputable source about all things Star Wars. Interesting that you don't believe wookieepedia apparently is a source. If she isn't a master explain why her article specifically says "promoted" to Jedi Master during the war. Do explain. You have no source for your claim mine is thoroughly backed up, change all you want but she became a Jedi Master whether your ego will accept it or not. This is indeed a fact. 02:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Previous edit Sorry! The previous edit (about her droid) was meant to say added a '''bit on her droid! QT-KT Where does it say QT is Aayla's droid? 17:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC)]] *Aayla is standing behind it like the other jedi does with thier droid. Othervise look at wookiepedia or the second picture of the starwars.com Secret Weapons Trivia Gallery. Andersand17 (talk) 15:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks, BTW that was me not logged in DorûAreaba 17:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *You're welcome:) Andersand17 (talk) 20:07, April 8, 2013 (UTC)